


Konoha T&I

by Snackmac



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Will update tags, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackmac/pseuds/Snackmac
Summary: Ibiki Morino's day to day life outside of work and personal life.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Yamanaka Inoichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Off to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write smut. Forgive me.

It was evening, Ibiki slid the door open to his apartment entering quietly. Lights were off and he kept them off. After a long day of paperwork and two interrogation sessions that led nowhere, the tall scarred man sleepily took his sandals and coat off and put up at their respective places. Ibiki yawns, scratching the back of his neck, "What a bother that Mitarashi is..."

He walks towards his bathroom passing his living room and kitchen slightly ignoring the mess in the kitchen sink. Grunting, he starts the shower checking the temperature for it to become warm enough. The man's water heater has been acting up so when the water finally reaches a slightly lukewarm he praises quietly to himself, " _Nnn..._ It's been weeks since it's been this warm." He strips down to his boxers stopping heavy lidded with another yawn. Sighing at his harden bulge uncomfortably rubbing against the fabric he takes the boxers off and steps into the shower. Halfway done washing the sweat and grime off his broad shoulders working out a knot, Ibiki's length throbs and catches him off guard. Now with his hands travelling downward one hand touches the tip slightly with a gasp. "F-Fuck."

Rolling the pad of his thumb on the tip faster Ibiki's breaths goes uneven and louder back arching and trying not to buck his hips. Although not being proud that he is indeed a loud person during these acts the tall man is grateful the sound of the shower is muffling most of it down. He quickly releases and cum shoots and hits the shower wall. Washing the goop off in front of him and rinsing off he stops the water and stands there catching his breath slowly but surely. A feeling of guilt rushes over him and is now in a negative mood that he just gotten off in the shower and not with another person. Thinking that he's never going to be with someone. _Ever_.

Ibiki dries off quickly trying to ignore these thoughts of him dying a virgin in both the context of sex and being romantically involved with someone as in a girlfriend. ...Or a boyfriend? Shaking his head of ridiculous thoughts he slips on some sweatpants and turns to look at his reflection in the mirror. Covering his fit body are many scars from missions. None of recent he notes thoughtfully. A think line that slips from his back, around to his waist meets a small large scar that rests on his hip bone. He doesn't remember the circumstances of that one or most of them for the matter. Rather he lodged those painful memories to the back. A huff escapes the scarred lips. A baggy long sleeve shirt goes over to cover the scars not wanting to reminisce any of the other deep cuts.

Brushing his teeth and heading off to his room, that shower scene is still bothering him. Hand on the knob of a door opening it to reveal a slightly messy bedroom. A few plants sit on a windowsill, being an unknown succulent given to him by Izumo one day out of the blue and two small aloe plants. Bare walls besides two tall bookshelves almost both completely full of literature containing psychology, animals, plants and medicine. Some old knickknacks that used to belong to a younger brother sits near a open box of scrolls and weapon bags that he needs to return to the ANBU building. To the side of the room is a large bed just for him. It will only be _just his_.

Ibiki slips into bed covering himself like a cocoon with a heavy blanket falling asleep slowly with the unwanted thoughts racing keeping him up for a busy upcoming day.


	2. Hard Morning

With a long stretch and both hands rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, the hands slowly rubs down his face with a groan. Ibiki sits up. Another bother resides downwards in the man's sweatpants rubbing uncomfortably. An anger groan looking down at the problem and deciding to take a cold shower wanting this feeling to go away as soon as possible. After a quick shower and the hard still there he bickers and gets into uniform trying his best to ignore things. Today is a day he's _not_ going to give in to it so he doesn't have to deal with the masturbation guilt afterwards. He slides on his ninja sandals and his large black leather coat and heads to work.

  


Later that morning he is greeted by a knock at his office door. "Enter." he gruffly commands. The door opens and reveals a purple hair girl, the same age as him. She trots over to the chair in front of his table where he sits and playfully leans over with the tilt of her head over the desk. "Hey. Ibiki-san." she smirks wickedly and a chill goes over the man. Ibiki answers with a stone straight face but a slightly confused look shown in his eyes and a tilted brow. "What is it Mitarashi? Did you break something again in the kitchen here?" Mitarashi stares at him quietly for a second then face to a disappointed pout. "No! I just wanted to treat poor little ol' you to lunch when your break comes around." she replies teasing the taller man as she messes with the paperwork laying on the desk. Ibiki lightly swats at her hand. "Stop touching my work. I don't want things out of order again as you did to me last week." He shuffles through his work separating the unfinished papers with the finished ones. After a few minutes of making sure thing were in order he taps a stack to straighten them and looks up at the ninja. "I would _advise_ you to go mess with someone else, Anko-san. You very well know these are _very important_ papers I need to finish before the day is over and I would not want to be called into Lord Third's office _again_ because of something _you_ did." he begrudgingly informs her making sure to let her know he was not in the mood for her antics. "Mmm...Fine, fine. I don't know why you're so cranky today. …Even more than usual." she smirks and turns to begin her walk to the office door. Hand on the door knob she looks back at him organizing things on his desk. She makes a loud enough lap on the door frame to get his attention back. "Ibiki-san, maybe you need to hide that little friend of yours or satisfy him and you wouldn't be such a pain sometimes." she laughs loudly closing the door behind her as she leave.

  


Wait. _'Little friend?'_ What is she-- He looks down at the noticeable tent he didn't notice surprisingly. Squinting disapprovingly at _'his little friend'_ he adjusts it around trying to hide it but a touch gets a feeling of warmth shooting down to his length. Great, if he wasn't hard before, now it's going to be _really_ obvious now. Slipping a gloved hand down to satisfy the demon he didn't want to give into he rubs the head slowly at an agonizing speed wishing that he could just punch himself in the groin to make it go away faster if it didn't cause immediate intense pain. Removing the glove that is pleasuring him so no noticeable evidence shows up pushing his index finger massaging the slit with rocky breaths. Speeding up movements rubbing his shaft and slit making sure he is as quiet as possible he grabs a napkin releasing on and cleaning himself. Ibiki discards the napkin and leans back into his chair.

  


This is going to be a long day, he tells himself.


	3. Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that doesn't have anything sexual in it.

\--- Handing the mission reports he had looked over to the Chunin who a scratch across the bridge of his nose, tan skin and chocolate colored hair tied up in it's usual ponytail, was looking forward as in some sort of daze. Ibiki's arm getting tired, slightly waved the stack in the other mans face who was sitting at a desk. "Hn?", the younger looking man snapped out of whatever he was thinking of. "Ah! My apologies, Ibiki-san!" Taking the papers from the stern man he started to look them over making sure it wasn't intelligible and filled out properly. Ibiki's eyebrows knitted together at the man checking that he did his work correctly. "So do you do this to everyone's work, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka, the tanned focus man shuffled his body in his chair glancing back up at his fellow ninja. "Do what to everyone?", he stared confused, putting down the stack. " _Sigh_... I'm sorry Ibiki-san if I'm making you upset. I haven't slept good in a few days so I am out of it today." Ibiki could understand in someway. Although he was certain the teacher was just making excuses. He rubs the nape of his neck. "Sensei. I am not upset with you." Maybe he was. Yes. He was upset at this. His day has been completely shit so far and he wanted to go on break and grab something to eat and go home.

"Do you think that I could make a mistake on important paperwork?" The teacher looked slightly horrified. "Of course not, Ibiki-san!", he answered back waving his hands defensively before continuing, "I just have nothing to do during the shift besides collecting reports and besides I wouldn't want you to get called into Lord Third's office over something minor. You know how he is about these." Letting his mask go away without a notice he made a confused pout, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hm. You are correct about that. I would rather get called in for something reasonable." smirking at the thought of him, the scary interrogator of the Leaf Village, getting a mark on his report from paperwork. Snapping out of the thought with a light giggle he glared back down with the smirk still ever so present. Iruka stopped laughing placing his hands on his own knees. "I've never heard you laugh before. You're worst than Kakashi being that you _too_ always wear a mask too!", the sensei said teasingly. Huffing at the comparison, Ibiki decides it's best to leave before the Chunin teacher goes too far. Iruka notices the annoyance the tall man wears loudly. "Ah, Ibiki-san! Let me make this up!!" Ibiki ignores Iruka walking outside the mission room and out the building looking for lunch before his break is over.

Hands in his coat he wanders Konoha. _Tap tap tap._ He stops not looking towards the steps. "Ibiki-san, please!" Iruka says catching his breath. "Yes, sensei?" As mentioned, he is not wanting company now and not in the near future. Too many ways to stress him more than he already is. "Ibiki-san, please don't be upset! Let me make it up to you!" Iruka pleaded. "Why are you so worked up over my feelings? I do not want you ruining my break before I have done anything. You wouldn't want me going hungry?", with a sly smirk _daring_ him to fucking try him. Ibiki wanted to get away. He looks behind him looking at Iruka. "I'll pay for lunch." Well then. Ibiki can pay for himself but the idea of someone paying _for_ him was even better. A selfish thought he knew it was but did not care. "Where are we eating?" Iruka grabbed Ibiki's sleeve and ran towards the only place he knows he can afford wanting to be on the man's good side.

"Ichi...raku?" He shouldn't have expected as much knowing the teacher eats here all the time. "Order anything you like, Ibiki-san." Iruka patted the seat right by him. Reluctantly, Ibiki sits by the sensei. 

Iruka and Ibiki order and sit silently. After around 30 minutes of no talking, Iruka speaks up first, " _Aaah_ , sorry sorry about all this. I've been busy grading the students papers and trying to make sure Naruto doesn't start a fire in the classroom again--" Ibiki cuts him off. "Again?" Iruka rubs at his nose scar sighing. "Yeah. It keeps me up at night and it's been making me feel antsy _real_ bad." Ibiki finishing his bowl and sets his chopsticks down. "The jinchuriki set your classroom ablaze?" Iruka looks up at him. "Please don't call him that, Ibiki-san." 

"You assume I think so little of the brat?", with a gruff laugh surprising even himself he puts a hand over his mouth. "He is capable of doing amazing things. But I'm sure you can put his confidence down as easily as I have heard." Iruka slurps on his noodles. " _Mm_...That _is_ correct, but he doesn't give up. He's downright the embodiment of determination it get's concerning!" He wails his hand around almost hitting Ibiki. Ibiki stands out of his seat with a grunt trying to get the sensei's attention. Iruka stops wailing glancing back at his tall 'friend'. "Thank you, sensei."

Before Iruka could reply, the man was gone.


	4. A Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Sorry for the late chapter. I've been thinking about mental health.

_Two days later_

\---

Morning, walking out of the bathroom, dressed fully in his T&I uniform except for his hitai-ate which he has misplaced. Ibiki darts around his room then the kitchen table looking at least twice over for it. He looks up at the clock for him to see he's 30 minutes late. He was already having a bad start due to a drunken hangover from last night with Genma.

That night went fairly well. An old friend he decided to catch up with since he felt something missing in life such as his social life. It was planned at last noticed without a thought as he was putting his work away as he cleaned his desk. Ibiki straightening everything sensed a gaze aimed directly at him. He looked up to see Shiranui Genma. Ibiki wasn't sure if Genma was allowed in this part of the building but dusted the thought away as the younger-looking man walked into the office with his signature senbon in mouth.

Chocolate brown hair swayed as he walked, eyes closed with a smirk upon his face. Hands tucked nicely into his pockets and eyes opening when he stopped in his track showing ecstatic brown eyes. "Hey, Ibiki-san. Long time no see pal." he greeted with a short wave. The taller man in his leather uniform blinked, trying to figure out if he missed a meeting or was late again for something. When nothing came to mind he relaxed his posture. "Shiranui-san." Ibiki nodded.

Genma huffed, "Ibiki. You know we were always on a first-name basis. While we're at it we both drop the honorific as well." Ibiki glanced over to his desk where his bag still laid. Still looking towards his bag he grumbled. "Is there anything you want Genma? It's been a long day and--"

"Let's go get dinner. It's on me." Ibiki eyes shifted to Genma examining him. The other ninja adjusted his backward headband. "Really. I mean it. You're always working and it's been way too long since last time." Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Continuing, "Hey, don't look at me like that. Get ready, I'll be waiting outside." Ibiki gathered his belongings and started to walk out of the building.

He stopped remembering that he needed to return something to his captain. Walking to another office he stood at a closed door. He knocked. "Enter." a voice replied from the other end. Opening the door revealing a tidy office with flowers to compliment it with Inoichi who seemed to had been in a conversation with former teammate Shikaku.

Inoichi gave a soft fatherly smile. "Ah, Ibiki. What brings you here on late hours?" Ibiki pulled his bag towards the front of him digging out a small box. "What's that?" Shikaku cocked an eyebrow. " _Sigh..._ Well, I gotta start heading home. Yoshino needs help tonight with housework." The tall fatherly blonde man tightens his ponytail. "What did you do _this_ time?" he laughs taking the box from Ibiki. "Thanks, Ibiki. I appreciate the thought." Shikaku, the man with two scars on his face gives a false offended face and leaves waving both men chuckling. "Forgot our anniversary."

Ibiki nods at his captain, Inoichi, and heads off to meet up with Genma.


End file.
